Otra historia de amor (Naruto x Ino)
by Leoanime
Summary: Historia de amor, entre un chico llamado Naruto y una chica llamada Ino, uno empezando apenas su vida mientras ella ya tiene una historia.
1. Chapter 1

Finalizaba las vacaciones de verano en la ciudad de Nueva York y estaba por llegar el momento que tanto ansiaba un chico rubio de 18 años llamado Naruto Uzumaki, que quizás no era el único, habían cientos de jóvenes que no podían esperar el inicio de una nueva aventura. La universidad, ese lugar donde crecerían, en todos los sentidos, aunque el chico aseguraba no había otra persona más deseosa de entrar y comenzar su gran sueño desde pequeño que era poder estudiar medicina, se había esforzado como nunca, estudió muchísimo para su examen de ingreso, salió con un muy buen promedio de 9.8 en la preparatoria, estaba listo, se sentía listo para iniciar pero debía ser paciente solo faltaban un par de días, solo un fin de semana más.

Llegó el lunes, sonó su alarma del rubio, 5am sus clases iniciaban a las 8 am8am pero Naruto era un chico atlético, así que al despertar se dirigía a un pequeño gimnasio que tenía en su departamento, vivía solo y era bastante amplio por no decir de lujo, no le agradaba mucho vivir sin sus padres pero entendía que el trabajo de ellos era muy importante y no quería ser una carga, asi que mejor se mudo lo más cerca de la escuela, Se levantó de la cama, se dirigió a la cocina, preparo un licuado para después subir a la caminadora, empezar el día con ejercicio era lo mejor para él, treinta minutos después comenzó a trabajar en su pequeño gimnasio, con los años ya tenía un cuerpo bastante entrenado. Terminando regresó a su cocina por el desayuno, preparo algo rápido, un cereal acompañándolo con unos sandwiches, luego se dirigió a su recámara para tomar una ducha, salió y tomó lo primero que encontró dentro de su closet, pantalón negro, camisa tipo polo color blanca y unos tenis, si algo tenía Naruto es que era muy simple, no le importaba mucho la apariencia, para él lo importante era la actitud, siempre honesto, siempre trabajador, siempre buena actitud, se lo habían enseñado sus padres.

Los padres de Naruto trabajaban en la política, uno podría pensar que como todos los políticos eran... Bueno... ustedes saben, corruptos pero no, eran gente trabajadora, para el pueblo y por el pueblo, Naruto siguió su ejemplo, en lo que fuese siempre hacerlo bien y con la mejor actitud, esforzarse al máximo.

\- ¡Hola mamá!- contestó Naruto una llamada por celular, era su mamá, no pudo evitar sentirse emocionado, feliz, tenía días que no hablaba con ella, estaba muy ocupada ella y su papá con el trabajo.

-¡Hola hijo! ¿Estás listo para tu primer día en la universidad?- se escuchaba emocionada- ¡tu papá también te manda saludos! Te deseamos mucha suerte hijo!

-Gracias mamá, papá, los extraño, espero nos veamos pronto- sonaba un poco melancólico Naruto pero al mismo tiempo mostraba una sonrisa, feliz por esa llamada.

\- Claro que sí hijo, nos veremos pronto, te amamos mucho, sigue esforzándote!-

\- Siempre mamá!, Nos vemos! Me voy a la escuela!- se despedía Naruto.

\- adiós hijo...- fue lo último que dijo su madre por teléfono.

Naruto tomo su mochila con sus cosas listas, las llaves del apartamento e incluida las de su coche, un pequeño regalo por parte de sus padres, por su ingreso a la universidad, además así podría desplazarse mejor y llegar a su escuela sin problema. Salió de su casa, bajó por la escaleras hasta el estacionamiento, fue hasta donde estaba su auto, subió y para después encenderlo, lo primero que hizo antes de empezar su viaje fue poner su playlist, escuchar su canción favorita, el día había iniciado muy bien y quería que así siguiese, no podía faltar buena música.

¿Tráfico?, Solo un poco, eran ya 7:40am, Naruto ya se encontraba en la facultad de medicina en la universidad de Nueva York o por abreviatura NYU, ¿nervioso?, ¡claro!, pero no dejaría espantarse por este nuevo reto, en la entrada vio a su amigo Sasuke Uchiha con quienquién siempre competía por todo, pero aún así eran mejores amigos desde siempre y era porque siempre asistieron a las mismas escuelas privadas y a un lado de él una chica de cabello rosa llamada Sakura Haruno, era novia de Sasuke, aunque era de quién Naruto había estado enamorado desde pequeños sin embargo ella nunca noto interés en el rubio, ¿y que se le hacía?, al final escogió a su mejor amigo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de celos cuando los veía juntos pero con el tiempo lo fue dejando así al final aprendió a vivir con eso, no arruinaría una amistad de años con los dos por unos simples celos, al final lo importante era que todos fueran felices aunque él no lo era tanto pero dicen que si amas a alguien no importa con quién, solo deseas que sea feliz y era lo que hacía con sus dos amigos, desearles lo mejor.

-Hola chicos!- gritaba Naruto al verlos en la entrada de la universidad.

-¿Que hay, tonto?- decía Sasuke, bromeando con el rubio.

\- ¿A quién llamas tonto, idiota?- contestaba el rubio mientras reía, contento de estar con sus dos amigos de siempre.

\- Por favor chicos!, No comiencen, no aquí o tendré que golpearlos!- grito la pelirosa, haciendo temer a ambos chicos y es que aquella chica tenía una fuerza casi sobrenatural, no tuvieron más opción que dejarlo y entrar los tres a clase.

Llegaron al salón, algunos asientos ya estaban ocupados, buscaron un espacio donde aún hubieran tres lugares juntos, sin embargo ya no habían, así que Naruto dió una solución, le mencionó a la pareja que buscarán unos para ellos juntos, él buscaría otro, un poco decepcionado pero busco otro lugar para él, para su suerte solo quedaban en la parte de atrás de salón de clases, bueno al menos aún quedaban lugares, así que tomó asiento.

\- Buen día jóvenes, seré su profesor para esta clase, mi nombre es Kakashi, tomen asiento e iniciemos con las clases- dijo en un tono muy serio, mientras se acercaba a la puerta del salón para cerrar.

\- perdón profesor!, ¿aún puedo pasar?- dijo una chica de cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules y hermosos como el mar, era hermosa, un cuerpo de asombro, no pudieron evitar los chicos mirarla con admiración tal gunas chicas con envidia pero todos compartían el mismo pensamiento, ¿Cómo podríaspodías llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela? Naruto no pudo evitar mirarla, se quedó admirando la por varios segundos pero despertódesperto de ese trance al escuchar el regaño del profesor.

-Señorita, es la primera y última vez, ¿Entendió? Una vez que cierro la puerta ya no pueden entrar, una advertencia para todos, ¿Escucharon?-los alumnos solo asintieron - adelante jovencita-

No pudo evitar la pena y un leve sonrojo en su cara aquella chica rubia, fue hasta la parte de atrás del salón que era donde quedaban lugares y para suerte de Naruto o muchos pensarían eso, se sentó a lado de él, aunque el chico no prestó atención a éso y no porque no le interesaba si no porque él no era típico chico que se quiere ligar a las chicas, el solo dejaba que pasaran las cosas, además por el momento ya había tenido una gran decepción amorosa no quería una segundo, mejor se concentraba en la clase.

Transcurrió el día, los tres amigos compartían el mismo horario, después la primera clase tenían hora libre así que fueron a desayunar, durante la primera clase Naruto para sorpresa de muchos se hizo "amigo" de la chica rubia y es que la chica no llevaba sus lentes y presentaba dificultad para ver el pizarrón, así que sin pena le preguntaba a Naruto que era lo que escribía, él como siempre sin problemas le ayudaba, hasta en ocasiones terminaba de apuntar y le prestaba su libreta a la chica para que apuntará en el suyo, para el final de clases ella le dió las gracias, ambos salieron del salón para volver a encontrar camino a la cafetería aunque la chica parecía perdida.

-Hola!- dijo Naruto acercándose a la rubia- ¿Tienes algún problema?, ¿Te puedo ayudar?-

\- Gracias, es que perdí mi horario o quizás lo olvide en casa la verdad no sé- comentaba ella, mientras al mismo tiempo se acercaban Sakura y Sasuke.

\- Naruto, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba la pelirrosapelirosa.

-Ah!, es que... menciona que perdió su horario-

\- Pues... Ya se! porque no vas a control escolar, preguntar si pueden reimprimir un horario, quizás se pueda hacer- explicaba su idea Sakura.

\- Muchas gracias! Por cierto sabes dónde se ubica, no pude venir a conocer la escuela y se muy poco de dónde se encuentra cada cosa- se notaba apenada la rubia.

\- ¡Yo te acompaño!- dijo Naruto mientras interrumpióinterrumpía a Sakura que estaba por brindarle las indicaciones para llegar a control escolar - Naruto, ¿no íbamos a desayunar? - dijo Sakura que se mostraba un poco ¿Celosa?, Y es que claro una chica guapa le robaba la atención, amistad y quizás algo más de su rubio/torpe favorito, intento disimular pero quien si logro notarlo fue la rubia - No te preocupes, con las indicaciones está bien- dijo ella.

\- Vamos!- insistió Naruto, que ya se encontraba guiando el camino- ¡en un momento los alcanzo!- gritó mientras se alejaba de sus amigos.

Así ambos chicos se encaminaron juntos para lograr conseguir un nuevo horario para la chica, que por cierto..¿Cuál era su nombre?, Se pregunto Naruto.

\- Mucho gusto, yo soy Naruto. Y...¿Tú cómo te llamas?-

\- Me llamo Ino, muchas gracias Naruto por acompañarme, aunque tú novia parecía un poco celosa, no quisiera molestar-

\- ¿Novia? Para nada, ella es novia del otro chico, Sasuke, son mis mejores amigos, dudo que tenga celos, hace mucho le pedí fuera mi novia pero me rechazó jaja- se podía notar un poco la tristeza en Naruto, que disimulaba muy bien con su sonrisa, una que hizo sonrojar a Ino, aunque... ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, No podía negar que Naruto era un chico muy guapo, sin dejar el atractivo físico de Naruto, se podía observar el trabajo en gimnasio de él pero esa sonrisa le contagió la felicidad, la armonía, hizo que se olvidará de su terrible día para empezar uno nuevo de la nada, una que te hacía sentir que aunque todo estaba empezando mal podría mejorar con el simple hecho de sonreír. Después de caminar un rato llegaron a su destino, Ino se acercó a la ventanilla y le preguntó a las chicas que trabajaban ahí sísi le podrían apoyar con su horario así sin ningún problema le facilitaron la reimpresión de su horario, para sorpresa de Naruto pudo notar que tenían el mismo.

\- Oye, ya que tienes libre porque no nos acompañas a la cafetería, anda ven a almorzar con nosotros- le pidió Naruto a Ino y aunque ella le decía que era muy amable pero que no quería incomodar, él continúo insistió hasta que ella por fin cedió. Caminaron juntos a la cafetería, conociendo un poco más el uno del otro, gustos en la música, películas, qué sencillo era hablar con Naruto, Ino no tenía amigos, con forme paso el tiempo se convirtió en una persona muy seria pero pareciera que hoy había encontrado a uno, mientras Naruto tenía cuidado que preguntar ya que su amiga Sakura le había comentado que no todos querían platicar de su vida con cualquier persona así que solo seguía la plática sin entrar en mayor detalles.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Chicos! Ya llegamos- se escucharon sus gritos del rubio por toda la cafetería.

\- Muy tarde - dijo Sasuke con un tono de burla.

\- Ya es casi hora de la siguiente clase, tonto- dijo Sakura.

\- Perdón, mi culpa, te retrasé por haberme acompañado- se disculpaba Ino.

\- Ah! No importa! No te preocupes Ino! Habrá más tiempo! - dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa, y es que al final tuvo un gran momento con una chica bella y no podía evitar pensar que le había gustado esa buena charla, con una hermosa chica, no podía negar que le atraía ella a él.

Pasaron las horas, ahora los cuatro amigos buscaban sentarse juntos, Sasuke era quizás un poco frío pero así era él mientras su novia buscaba conocer más a Ino, quizás podrían también ser amigas, aunque muy poco pudieron hablar ya que ella y Naruto se la pasaban juntos, hablaban de cualquier cosa, tenían gustos similares, para Ino era muy fácil poder hablar con Naruto y para él igual, aunque no hablaba mucho le gustaba más escucharla a ella, así hasta finalizar el día. Al salir de la última clase Ino sólo alcanzó a despedirse deprisa de Naruto, al chico no le dió tiempo ni de despedirse cuando la vio salir del salón, sus amigos le preguntaron por ella, él no supo qué contestar.

\- chicos, los veo mañana, voy al trabajo - decía Naruto, sus amigos no entendían porque trabajaba si no le hacía falta, sus papás le daban un buen gasto para que el no trabajara pero a él le gustaba ganar su propio dinero.

\- Claro Naruto, no vemos - se despedía la pelirosa, mientras Sasuke solo hizo un ademán de adiós.

Camino hasta su auto en el estacionamiento para salir a su trabajo, era solo medio tiempo, era mesero en un restaurante quizás la paga no era mucho pero eso no le preocupaba, ya que trabajos de medio tiempo no había muchos y el horario era lo que le permitía estudiar. Conducía de la universidad al trabajo, era un trayecto no mayor a 30 minutos, escuchaba música, cuando vio por la ventana a una chica rubia, la conocía, era Ino, ella iba mirando por la ventana del bus, el intento llamar su atención pero ella no la oía y cuando por fin Ino volteo Naruto le saludaba con una gran sonrisa pero ella solo lo ignoro, ¿Era ella? ¿No? Quizás la confundió con otro persona volvió a mirarla detenidamente Naruto, era ella, estaba seguro, no sabía qué pensar, ¿Por qué la había ignorado? Diablos!,No pudo negar que le causó un leve enojo pero al final eso ya no importaba, tenía sus razones y era mejor dejarlo así, se concentró en su camino aunque en su mente no podía dejar de pensar porque había hecho eso, enfureció, pero ¿qué pensaba Ino?, Al momento ella solo sintió pena, pero ¿Por qué?, no lo entendía...Pasaron las horas mientras Naruto se encontraba aún un poco molesto. Terminó el día, en la mente del rubio aún seguía viendo esa imagen de Ino ignorando lo pero decidió ponerle un fin, ya no le molestaba o eso pensaba.

Llegaban Naruto e Ino a sus respectivas casas después de un día largo, él prepararía la cena para después ponerse a estudiar un poco pero era diferente uno comía solo mientras la chica tenía compañía.

\- Mamá! - gritaba un pequeño de apenas dos años y medio.

\- ¡Hola mi amor! - se notaba emocionada y al mismo tiempo corría para abrazar Ino a su pequeño hijo, no podía evitar extrañarlo apenas salía de su casa, aún con su hijo en brazos la chica se dirigía a la cocina

\- Hola mamá -le saludaba Ino mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- como le fue a Jared hoy en la estancia - le preguntaba a su madre.

\- le fue bien hija, se portó muy bien mi nieto, fuimos al parque un rato, llegamos, y durmió otro poco -

\- Muchas gracias mamá, voy a bañarme con él, para poder cenar, estoy muy cansada- dijo Ino mientras cargaba a su pequeño en brazos.

Pasaron los minutos, no tardó mucho Ino en la bañera, se hacía noche y había que dormir al pequeño, salió del baño, le puso la pijama a su pequeño y lo acostó en su cuna para después bajar a cenar con madre.

\- La universidad, ¿Cómo te fue hija?- preguntó

\- llegué tarde, inicióinicio empezó mal mi día pero mejoró, creo que me hice amiga de unos chicos de mi salón, había uno muy divertido y amable, aunque después me porte muy grosera con él, no se porqué-

-Mañana será otro día Ino, seguro el te disculpa-

Continuaron platicando madre e hija mientras cenaban siguieron aunque solo un rato, Ino tenía que madrugar. Habiendo terminado de cenar, se despidió con un "buenas noches mamá" y subió a su recamara, mañana solucionaría ese pequeño problema, seguro que él entendería, en cambio en el apartamento de Naruto, él aún seguía estudiando, adelantando un poco los temas de la escuela mientras cenaba, se sentía tan solo el lugar pero ya estaba acostumbrado, una cena tranquila después de un día ajetreado.

Espero les agrade mi historia, si es así y tienen sugerencias son bien recibidas, les gustaría más largo el capítulo o más corto, estaré actualizando cada 15 días, si es antes pues mejor. Gracias por leer esta pequeña historia, es la primera que hago jaja.


	2. Chapter 2

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto despertó exactamente a las 5 am, comenzó con un licuado, hoy quería comenzar fuerte, mientras que Ino, bueno, ella aún tenía otros minutos para dormir. Naruto comenzó a trotar un poco en la caminadora que tenía, al menos 30 minutos, no es que le importará mucho un buen cuerpo sino más bien una buena salud, después de eso pasó a trabajar un poco con las pesas y aproximadamente las 6 : 30 corrió a tomar una ducha después tomar un buen desayuno por otro lado Ino ya había despertado, se había bañado y estaba lista para salir de casa, tenía que salir temprano o no llegaría a la universidad, le dio un beso en el frente a su hijo y salió corriendo a tomar el autobús en la parada, mientras Naruto aún tenía tiempo para desayunar, dando las 7:15 de la mañana bajó por las escaleras hasta el estacionamiento,

Una vez que llegó en la universidad se encontró de inmediato son sus 3 amigos.

\- Naruto!, Vamos! Date prisa! - gritaba Sakura que veía bajar a al chico rubio de su auto.

\- Chicos!- saludaba a lo lejos Naruto, mientras tomaba rápido sus cosas para alcanzarlos.

Llegaron al salón de clases, Sakura les menciono que en la parte central del salón había tres lugares, tomaron asiento y esperaron que iniciará las clases, nuevamente tocaba con el profesor Kakashi - si que es estricto el profesor, por cierto ya está por llegar e Ino no ha llegado- dijo la pelirosa, Naruto y Sasuke solo asintieron, a Sasuke la verdad es que no le importaba mucho pero Naruto pensó en ella, lo que pasó el día anterior, pasaron unos minutos y ella no salía de su mente pero llegó el profesor y espavilo de sus pensamientos, Ino aún no llegaba seguramente ya no podría entrar y se escuchó ligeramente como alguien corría por los pasillos de la universidad hacía el salón, era la rubia pero cuando llegó al salón de clases ya era tarde, la puerta estaba ya cerrada y sabía perfectamente qué significaba eso, se asomo apenas por la ventana, nadie la podía notar pero no fue así, Naruto pudo darse cuenta de ella ahí, afuera del salón, no podía hacer nada, el maestro había sido claro. Está vez la siguiente clase era enseguida, no había hora libre hasta más tarde, el almuerzo tendría que esperar, así que una vez que salió el profesor, Ino entró al salón para la siguiente clase, nadie la noto, tomó asiento en la parte de atrás, aún un poco apenada, triste, de todo sentía, según ella había salido temprano para llegar a tiempo a clases pero el tráfico se lo impidió, era su segundo día y ya tenía su primera falta, pensó, era obvio que tendría salir más temprano de lo normal de su casa o siempre llegaría tarde, dejó eso de lado cuando un chico rubio que si la había visto entrar se sentó a un lado de ella.

\- Hola, llegaste tarde, te ví por la ventana cuando te mirabas por ella, ten, toma mi libreta, son los apuntes del día de hoy- dijo Naruto mientras le daba su cuaderno con las notas de la clase del profesor Kakashi. Ino solo quedó podríamos decir que quizás asombrada y es que aún después de haberle ignorado ayer el seguía hablándole con si nada, hizo que se sintiera culpable, quiso disculparse pero en el momento que iba hablar llegó la siguiente profesora, Naruto solo sonrió y dejó su libreta para irse a su asiento, ese gesto la dejo con un leve sonrojo Ino, es que últimamente nadie había sido tan amable con ella.

Continuaron las clases, ya estaban quizás un poco fastidiados, Naruto tenía ya hambre pero no podía seder, los estudios eran primero. Ya cuando por fin dieron la 1pm era hora libre así que los tres amigos decidieron ir a la cafetería, Ino alcanzó a verlos salir del salón y quiso ir tras ellos pero mientras guardaba sus cosas y miró nuevamente ellos ya habían salido, se sintió sola por un momento, de hecho los demás en el salón hablaban entre sí y ella se había reservado además quería agradecer a Naruto y disculparse por lo del día anterior sin embargo ya no pudo, quizás ya no podría hablar con él hasta el final del día.

\- Hey!- sorprendía Naruto a Ino que se encontraba en la entrada del salón.

\- H— Hola, Grácias por tus notas-

\- ¿Terminaste de apuntar? -

\- Me faltó poco pero bueno, ya ser...-

\- Llévalo, cuando termines puedes devolverme la libreta, no te preocupes- dijo Naruto sin dejar terminar la oración a la rubia.

\- Gracias - No podía decir más, se preguntaba porque era tan atento, se quedó estática por un momento, hasta que Naruto la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Oye, ¿Vienes a la cafetería? Vamos almorzar, Sasuke y Sakura están esperando-

\- Discúlpame, por lo de ayer, es que...-

\- Olvídalo, no fue nada - Detuvo Naruto a Ino, el ayer ya era pasado aunque no podía negar que la disculpa ayudó a calmar su molestia interna.

\- Si fue mucho!, tu solo te has portado bien conmigo y yo fui grosera, discúlpame, déjame compensarlo - pero ¿porque le importaba tanto? Cualquier otra persona quizás no le preocupaba si le hablaba o no.

\- Tranquila, eres mi amiga y tuviste tus razones, no te preocupes, acepto tu disculpa, anda vamos a la cafetería, comamos, muero de hambre!- le dijo a Ino mientras mostraba su típica sonrisa, la chica no pudo evitar nuevamente ese ligero sonrojo y es que era una sonrisa que la hacía sentir agradable.

\- Deja que yo invite como agradecimiento-

Él no dijo nada, sonrió, cambio el tema y así se dirigieron a la cafetería platicado sobre las clases, unos maestros eran demasiado estrictos mientras otros pues eran todo lo contrario y sin darse cuenta hasta llegar a la mesa donde los esperaban Sakura y Sasuke, ellos ya se encontraban comiendo entonces ellos también fueron por algo para almorzar, se saludaron a lo lejos, en un momento Naruto e Ino se reunirán con ellos.

\- Naruto, deja que yo invite, como parte de mi disculpa - la chica era muy testaruda y orgullosa, no quería dejar las cosas así.

\- Enserio Ino que ya no importa, yo p... - no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la rubia ya se encontraba pagando, intentó pagarle pero ella solo lo ignoro, no quedó de otra que aceptar y se dirigieron a la mesa junto con Sakura y Sasuke.

\- Hola Ino, ¿por qué no llegaste a la primera hora? Seguro te agarro el tráfico - preguntó la pelirosa.

\- Si, fue eso, demasiado tráfico - cortando el tema, no le agradaba mucho hablar sobre ella.

Pasaron a un tema nuevo, platicaron sobre las clases o bueno ellas hablaban, los chicos se concentraron más en su comida, y es que algo que tenían en común era el feroz apetito, mientras las chicas se conocían más, se hicieron más cercanas.

\- ¿Tienes novio Ino? - preguntó, de forma tan directa que quedó sorprendida la rubia.

\- No, - respondía con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa, a Ino no le gustaba mucho hablar de sus cosas más íntimas, aunque pensó que quizás se había estando cerrando mucho, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con otra chica, y es que desde que tuvo a su hijo dejó muy de lado todo lo social, se concentró enteramente a él, nada de amigos, nada de relaciones- por ahora estoy sola, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes mucho tiempo con Sasuke?- le preguntó Ino.

\- Algo... Quizás unos 6 meses, ¿Verdad?- le dijo Sakura a Sasuke, quién solo asintió.

\- Pues un día deberíamos salir los 4, ¿Que tal este sábado? ¿Pueden?- pregunto Sakura a Naruto e Ino, sabía que Sasuke podía o más que poder era obvio que tenía que acompañarla así que a él lo dejó de lado.

Ino estaba a punto de contestar pero Naruto se le adelantó- ¡Claro que puedo! - dijo él - Vamos Ino!, Te vas a divertir!- se mostraba emocionado el rubio.

Ino no quería parecer aguafiestas pero era obvio que no iría, quizás podría ir si le decía a su mamá que le ayudará pero no, tenía una responsabilidad con su hijo, además prefería quedarse con él que salir, cosa que hizo que perdiera a sus "amigos"- lo siento chicos, yo...- pensó lo que diría y contestó - tengo una salida planeada con mi mamá, disculpa, diviértanse!- una parte de ella si quería salir, tenía muchísimo tiempo que no salía a divertirse con amigos pero tenía obligaciones y no podría dejarlas a un lado.

Naruto trato insistir un poco más pero no logro cambiar de opinión a Ino, lamento que no pudiera acompañarlos, después de unos minutos entraron a su última clase, clase muy aburrida, aunque Naruto prestaba mucha atención, a Ino no le sorprendía eso, que fuera de clases no parecía el tipo estudioso, inteligente pero dentro de clase era otra persona, eso le agradaba de él.

Por fin, termino la clase, como era costumbre Naruto se despidió de sus amigos ya que tenía que ir a trabajar, sus amigos seguían preguntándose porque trabajar cuando no lo necesitas pero eran ideas de su amigo y las respetaban, él alcanzó a ver cómo salía Ino corriendo del salón de clases, quiso alcanzarla pero ya no pudo encontrarla, un poco decepcionado se dirigía al estacionamiento de la universidad y miró a lo lejos por la entrada de la universidad a Ino, estaba justamente en la parada del bus, parecía nerviosa y un poco triste, se acercó a ella para poder preguntarle qué tenía, al acercarse pudo notar que buscaba algo en su cartera, quizás había perdido dinero pero la verdad había olvidó cuánto dinero traía consigo, había invitado por su orgullo el almuerzo a Naruto y no se arrepentía pero ¿ahora que haría?

\- ¿Que pasa Ino? ¿Todo bien?- pregunto Naruto mientras se acercaba a ella

\- Si, no te preocupes, es que creo que perdí dinero de mi cartera-

\- ¿Necesitas? No te preocupes, yo puedo prestarte-

\- No! No pasa nada, tu no preocupes- se notaba un poco apenada Ino y es que no quería verse así, como la típica chica pobre entre ricos, y bueno es que no era pobre solo pues no era como ellos, era algo tonto pero no podía evitar sentirse así, era obvio que Naruto no sabía de esto, ella pensaba, llegaba en carro del año, podía notar que su ropa era de las mejores tiendas, no quería sentirse menos pero por alguna razón se sentía así.

\- Enserio!, Deja que te ayude - insistió Naruto, era su naturaleza, ayudar a sus amigos siempre que pudiera.

\- Que no! Estoy bien, ok?!- se escuchó un poco molesta Ino - es que no necesito tu caridad, solo déjalo así, no entenderías -

\- Disculpa Ino, no sé que hay que entender, solo te estoy ofreciendo ayuda-

\- Tu lo ves así! Pero yo lo siento diferente, típico, eres un niño rico que quiere aprovecharse de la pobre, ¿Por qué me ayudas tanto?, Solo déjalo así- quizás no quiso decir eso Ino pero anteriormente confío en la gente y todo había resultado mal.

\- Perdón, solo quería ayudar, pensé que éramos amigos pero quizás yo me equivoqué -

Naruto estaba confundido, enojado y muy triste, él gustaba de ayudar a todos, muchos se aprovecharon de eso, en ocasiones hasta sus propios amigos y hasta cierto punto no le molestó, pero esto era diferente, que no sabía que era ganarse un sueldo, quizás hasta cierto punto tenía razón pero no le justificaba decirle eso, se giraba para irse a su auto pero se detuvo - Sabes Ino, quizás si, yo vivo "bien", pero te entiendo, yo también trabajo, tengo obligaciones, intento hacerme responsable por mi mismo, no por capricho sino porque mis padres me enseñaron que el trabajo duro es la clave para crecer, algunas veces no tienes otra opción que crecer y otras veces tú lo escoges, quizás es el camino más duro pero seguro es el que más recompensas brinda, yo en ningún momento intenté aprovecharme de ti, como dije pensé que éramos amigos, no volveré a hablarte- se encontraba muy molesto Naruto, de dió la media vuelta, caminó hacia donde está su auto.

Ino solo pensó - la cagué - es que se había llenado de ideas, ya no quería confiar, no quería tener amigos, ahora solo vivía por una razón, siempre fue así, su última decepción fue muy fuerte, confío en esa persona y él le había traicionado de la peor forma, desconfío de Naruto, ¿Se había equivocado?, ¿Y si él mentía?, Lo pensó unos segundos, dudo pero algo le decía que podía confiar en él, no se imaginaba como el pidiera engañarla, su sonrisa demostraba mera y pura confianza, quería su amistad en solo dos días él ya la consideraba su amiga ¿y así le pagaría ella?, quizás se equivocaría en un futuro, lo siguió, Naruto ya se encontraba casi por llegar al estacionamiento, tan molesto estaba que caminó lo más rápido posible e Ino tuvo que correr para alcanzarlo.

\- Perdón!- gritó Ino, Naruto estaba a punto de subir a su carro, dió media vuelta y pudo observar a una chica rubia correr hasta donde se encontraba el, era Ino - Perdón - dijo ella estando frente al rubio- Es que han pasado muchas cosas y... No sé, ya no me fío de la gente, ya no quiero tener amigos, cuando intentan acercarse a mi simplemente los alejo, tiene mucho tiempo que no tengo amigos, solo lo siento - su disculpa era sincera, Naruto quedó sorprendido.

\- Yo también lo siento, quizás me pase - habló Naruto - aún me gustaría ayudarte, ¿te hace falta dinero? Te dije que no hacía falta pagar los almuerzos.

\- Oye! No es eso, se me perdió..- mentía, hizo un leve puchero y es que la verdad era lo que dijo Naruto, pero él no podía saberlo, su orgullo se lo impedía.

\- Bueno, ¿para que necesitas el dinero? - preguntó el.

\- Es para... el bus - contestó con un poco de pena.

\- Bueno, entonces deja que te lleve, ¿De acuerdo? No aceptaré un no por respuesta - insistió el rubio - ¿A dónde ibas? ¿A tu casa?-

\- A...mi trabajo - contestó ella.

\- Claro! Vamos, sube!, Yo también iba a mi trabajo, ¿dónde trabajas?-

Ino miraba a Naruto, no podía entender cómo para ella decir que trabajaba le provoca tanta pena, seguro no era la única pero con Naruto y Sakura era diferente, era obvio que vivían sin preocupaciones, seguro se burlaría de ella por no ser, como decirlo, rica como ellos, pero Naruto lo tomo como si nada, es más, ¿Él trabajaba?.

\- Trabajo en un restaurante, espera...¿Tú también trabajas Naruto?- preguntaba la rubia.

\- ¿enserio? ¿En un restaurante? Yo igual trabajo en uno de mesero, tal vez me cambié al tuyo - contestó él mientras reía, que aunque lo pensó y no era mala la idea - si, yo igual trabajo, sabes no deberías impresionarte ni tener pena por algo así, el trabajo y esfuerzo diario te hacen mejor persona, entiendes que la vida no es fácil y que cuando caes te puedes levantar sin problema, para mí sería fácil depender de mis padres, pedirles lo que quiera y que me compren todo pero no, yo veo a mis padres y son lo que son hoy por su esfuerzo, si yo quiero ser una persona como mis padres debo de trabajar duro, ganar mi dinero, seguro tú tienes tus motivos para trabajar y posiblemente sean mejores motivos que los míos y eso te hará mucho mejor persona que yo y eso me alegra- tanta seguridad, confianza todo eso y más brindaron las palabras de Naruto a Ino, ella jamás lo pensó así, lo cierto es que lo pensaba pero sentía más una obligación que una forma de madurar, que mal estaba, pero Naruto cambió su forma de pensar solo con esas palabras, aparentaba quizás ser un chico tonto, por sus chistes y bromas que en ocasiones hacía aunque no daba mucha gracia pero cuando hablaba inspiraba confianza, sabía de qué hablaba por la seguridad que tenía al hablar.

\- Gracias Naruto -

\- Bueno, sube, si no llegaremos tarde - con esto ambos chicos subieron al auto, se acomodaron el cinturón de seguridad y pusieron marcha.

Ino le indicaba por dónde ir para llegar a su trabajo, en bus era seguro ya no llegaría pero gracias a Naruto llegaría a tiempo, en el camino, seguían platicando, sobre su trabajo, escuela, y hasta su familia, Naruto le platico cómo eran sus padres, que vivía solo, que a veces hablaban pero eran gente ocupada, él nunca le pregunto nada a ella, dejó que fluyera la plática y si quería él escucharía.

\- Te has de sentir muy sólo Naruto, yo vivo con mi mamá y...mi hijo - lo dijo, quizás no había pensado en decirlo pero hablar con Naruto era diferente, tenía la confianza de decirle cualquier cosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía "eso" con alguien, miró al rubio, su expresión fue simple, el la miraba a ella con una gran sonrisa.

\- Que alegre a de ser tu casa Ino, me alegro mucho por ti, se que quizás un bebé es una gran responsabilidad pero a de ser maravilloso ser madre, mi sueño un día es ser padre, no se, de manera personal ese siempre ha sido un sueño, seguro pensarás que estoy loco, quién desea ser padre - Ino fue quien se sorprendió más, el solo acepto eso y no dijo nada más al respecto, vaya no la señaló ni nada por el estilo, y lo que dijo aunque era cierto, estaba loco con esa idea, ella mismo quizás no lo pensó bien, ahora estaba encantada con su hijo pero en su momento dudo y él sin titubear era su sueño, ella se sonrojo, demonios, le gustaba Naruto.

\- Ino y ahora ¿a dónde?- pregunto Naruto sacando a la chica.

Pidió perdón, estaba distraída mirándolo, esperaba que él no se diera cuenta, continúo con las indicaciones, ya estaban cerca; llegaron, a tiempo, ambos bajaron, Naruto se despidió, Ino, bueno ella ya no sabía que decir, lo miraba y se sonrojaba. Se quedó pensando piso observar que una compañera llegaba al mismo tiempo que ella, está le gritó para saludar e Ino respondió con el saludo.

\- Gracias Naruto por traerme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela -

\- No te preocupes, cuando quieras, no hay problema - miró su reloj, ya no llegaría a su empleo, diablos pero no importaba, aunque no le gustaba faltar ni llegar tarde pero fue un buen día, quizás hoy podría darse ese lujo.

\- Oye pero ¿Aún llegas a tu trabajo? — preguntó ella.

\- No te preocupes -

\- Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer ¿por qué no te quedas a comer? - lo dijo, sus mejillas se coloreaban de lindo rojo, ni siquiera supo por qué le ofreció eso - piénsalo, perdón, tengo que entrar- excusa perfecta para irse porque aunque ya tenía que entrar hubiera querido poder hablar más con él pero no quería que el la viera así. Naruto pensó que haría pues era cierto, ya no llegaría a su empleo y esa opción no era mala, quizás hoy podría darse ese gusto, así que entró por la puerta, Ino se sorprendió, está ahí, sentándose en una de la mesa.

\- Ino, te dejo esa mesa - dijo su compañera mientras se reía, era obvio que le gustaba Naruto a Ino, no dejaba de mirarlo.

\- Pero...mmm...está bien- era lo único que pudo decir, pues era su trabajo y tendría que atenderlo pero ¿Como? aún estaba un poco sonrojada.

\- Hola, buen día, ¿gustas ordenar? - preguntaba ella. Naruto alzó la vista, le sonrió, por la mente de la chica solo podía pensar, en lo lindo que era con esa sonrisa.

\- Sabes, recomiéndame algo, lo que sea está bien - dijo él.

\- ¿Seguro? - pregunto ella, ¿Y si lo que le ordenaba no le agradaba? - Bueno...en un momento te lo traigo.

\- ¿Quien es el chico Ino? - preguntaba su compañera - ¿Acaso es tu novio?- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No!, cómo crees!, es solo un compañero de la escuela - respondió la rubia.

\- ¿Así? Y ¿Por qué te trajo al trabajo?, seguro le gustas a él -

\- ¿Tú crees eso Brenda?- pregunto la rubia, es que quería gustarle pero después de haberle dicho que tenía un hijo quizás el la rechazaría, quizás solo era bueno con ella porque pensó que era una chica fácil o cosas así, quería gustarle pero quería gustarle "bien".

\- Ajá! Lo sabía, te gusta!- dijo su amiga mientras la señalaba- a mí no me puedes engañar Ino!- reía

\- guarda silencio! Te va a escuchar!-

\- Y que!, se ve que tú también le gustas-

\- No lo creo, es un gran amigo, además no quiero nada de amor ahorita en mi vida- dijo Ino mientras bajaba la mirada.

\- Bueno, entonces quizás yo le hable- respondió Brenda con una sonrisa pícara.

\- No!- aunque qué más daba si su amiga le hablaba, al final Ino no quería nada con Naruto, era inexplicable ese sentimiento

\- Es broma, anda, ya está su orden, llévala a tu "novio"-

\- Brenda basta!- se sentía avergonzada, se podía notar el sonrojo en sus mejillas, Karin solo se reía de ella.

Camino Ino hasta la mesa de Naruto, ahí estaba él, mirando su teléfono mientras esperaba, lo miro bien, tenía ganas de verlo ahí todos los días.

-Naruto- le llamo al chico - aquí tienes tu orden- la chica le había escogido unas enchiladas suizas, a ella le encantaban - espero te guste.

\- Gracias Ino, se ve delicioso -

\- De nada -

Pasaron los minutos, llegaron más clientes, Ino tenía que seguir trabajando, aunque cada vez que podía volteaba a mirar a Naruto, él, concentrado en su platillo. De momento por la puerta entraba una chica, muy guapa, ojos claros, una cabellera larga y muy cuidada, era la hija del dueño de la cadena de esos restaurantes, su nombre era Hinata. Entró por la puerta, sin saludar a nadie iba en dirección a su oficina y es que ella manejaba esa sucursal, pero no pudo evitar mirar al chico rubio sentado en unas de las mesas de la entrada, lo miró, Naruto recién había terminado su orden.

-Disculpa, ¿Deseas que te retire?- le pregunto Hinata, excusa perfecta para poder hablar con él.

-Claro, gracias- contestó él.

\- Perdón, ¿Es la primera vez que vienes?, No te había visto aquí antes, me llamo Hinata, mucho gusto -

Mientras en la cocina Ino y Karin podían ver toda esa escena desde ahí, se podía notar y demasiado que a la rubia no le gustaba para nada lo que veía.

-¿Y qué harás? Ella no irá lento como tu-preguntó Brenda a Ino.

\- Nada, no sé de qué hablas, Naruto es solo un amigo, apenas nos acabamos de conocer, no pasa nada Brenda - dijo ella, era cierto, solo eran eso, amigos y nada más, cómo podría enamorarse de alguien a quien apenas conoció dos días, ¿No?, no importaba, además no creía tener oportunidad contra una chica guapa y de buena familia.

\- Si, es la primera vez que vengo, está muy bonito el restaurante- respondía Naruto a la pregunta de Hinata.

\- Y ¿que te trae por aquí?, perdón ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

\- Naruto, mucho gusto. Vine a dejar a una amiga mía que trabaja aquí-

\- Ya veo, ¿Te acompaño con el postre? Hay un pastel que te va a encantar- le ofreció Hinata mientras se sentaba en su mesa, a lo que Naruto no pudo ni contestar - Disculpa - dijo ella mientras le hacía una seña a las meseras para que se acercarán, no quedó de otra, Ino tuvo que acercarse a la mesa.

\- Srita. Hinata, ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?- preguntó la rubia.

\- Por favor trae dos rebanadas de pastel, gracias…- contestó Hinata, para continuar platicando con Naruto, mientras él solo le brindo una sonrisa a Ino, se notaba un poco incómodo.

\- ¿Y Naruto, tú trabajas?- le preguntó Hinata al rubio.

\- Si, yo soy mesero por las tardes. ¿Y tú?-

\- Yo trabajo aquí, soy jefa y administradora de este pequeño restaurante- no perdió el tiempo para alardear, así era ella.

\- Wow! Enserio? Eso es impresionante! - dijo Naruto, quien de verdad se mostraba asombrado.

\- Y ya que dices que eres mesero, ¿Por qué no trabajas aquí? ¿Te interesaría?- era obvio lo que planeaba Hinata, quería tenerlo ahí, para ella, era guapo y muy atlético Naruto eso le llamo la atención a Hinata y cuando le gusta no se detiene hasta tenerlo aunque después lo deje sin más.

Naruto se quedó en shock, no imagino eso, cambiar de trabajo no estaría mal, lo pensó, hubo un breve silencio de ambos, no era mala idea, además estaría con su amiga, seguro la pasaría bien.

-No lo sé Hinata, es que ya tengo trabajo- comentó el rubio.

\- vamos!, seguro vas a ganar más aquí, te lo aseguro-

Eso no le preocupo a Naruto, él sabía que el dinero no era el problema, de repente miró a Ino, ella caminaba hacia él con dos pequeños platos con una rebana de pastel en ellos, pensó que así podría estar más tiempo con ella,¿ pensó eso enserio?, Si es cierto que eran amigos, pero no, Naruto lo entendió, Ino le gustaba, pero ¿él a ella?, Naruto no era muy bueno en esto de las chicas, jamás pensó en otra que no fuera Sakura, pero Ino habría logrado eso, cuando la vio obvio pensó que era la mujer más guapa que había conocido, pero cuando la conoció, su carácter y lo poco de su personalidad que había conocido le encantó, era como enamorarse a primera vista, seguro estaba mal, que tonto se enamora así a primera vista, ¿Acaso eso existe? Pero había pasado, quizás lo rechazaría y ¿Si no? y esta era la oportunidad para probar si existía algo más que amistad.

-Acepto Hinata, y ¿Cuando empiezo?- le pregunto el rubio, al mismo tiempo que llegaba Ino con el postre, lo escucho y no pudo evitar sonreír, era de felicidad porque estaría más tiempo con Naruto, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo descarada que era Hinata, apenas lo conoció y ya se había abalanzado como bestia a su comida, y es que lo que quería lo tenía ahora quería a Naruto, haría cualquier cosa para tenerlo.

-Aqui tienen su postres, permiso- dijo Ino, para retirarse de manera pronta.

-Gracias- Contestó Hinata- entonces mañana mismo te espero.

\- Ok, pero solo puedo en la tarde, no hay problema?

-Claro!, No te preocupes, de hecho me faltaba personal en la tarde, es un hecho entonces- cerraron el trato con un apretón de manos.

_**¡Hola! Agradezco mucho a los que comenzaron a seguir está historia ya quien me envió sus comentarios, aquí estoy nuevamente con este pequeño capítulo, espero les guste, cualquier comentario o ayuda que quieran dejar a este principiante será bien recibido. Nos vemos en 15 días o menos, saludos a todos**__ ._


End file.
